


Lass Rosen regnen

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some flowery shenanigans. That photo… Yes, Jochen, this is entirely your fault ;)<br/>Drabble. Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lass Rosen regnen

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a certain photo that Pix posted on his Facebook account. It showed his band partner Alex holding a rose. When someone commented “I wonder who that look is meant for” and Noel replied “Why, me, of course!”, much nosebleeding ensued which caused me to spontaneously type up this little thing. It actually was the first drabble I have ever written (I’m usually very bad at keeping stuff brief). I was barely awake while I wrote it and the boys are kind of OOC compared to my bigger project “ayatsuri ningyou”. People still seemed to like it so what the hell.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Jochen snickered, an amused smile on his face as he snapped yet another photo of his bandmate. Alex was standing in front of him, posing while holding a rose to his lips, a suggestive look on his face.

The tall singer grinned.

“It was your idea”

Before he knew what was happening, his producer had pulled him on top of him.

“You know this is going on my Facebook, right?”

“I don’t care,” Alex replied as he leaned down for a kiss. “I bet some of the girls are going to love it”


End file.
